The Three Shadow-Thieves
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. Three people, different backgrounds, with one thing in common. The shadows are their domain, and they love plundering both the magical and non-magical worlds of their treasures. LUNAR HARMONY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

My thanks to Quatermass for giving me permission to borrow the basic idea of Harry, Hermione and Luna being shadow thieves. I recommend _Just a touch of Kleptomania. _

Also my thanks to White Angel of Auralon for the idea of draining Horcruxes.

Rated M for good reason.

* * *

The Three Shadow Thieves.

Sunlight woke Harry up the next morning, which surprised him since he had grown up learning how to be an early riser since the Dursleys always ensured he was punished if he never got up early to carry out the chores they wanted to be done during the day. Harry shifted a little bit, smiling when he felt two warm bodies against his chest with their arms wrapped around his chest.

Harry looked down and saw a head of curly brunette hair and dirty blonde hair draped over his chest. He smiled lovingly at his two girlfriends.

Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger.

Both completely different girls, with different ideas, following different philosophies, and yet all three of them shared so many things in common with one another, and he loved them deeply. He kissed them gently on the heads while he idly stroked their smooth bodies, and he lifted his head as far as it would go and he grinned when he saw the piles of clothing on the floor; he saw his own clothes, his coat, his jeans, his socks, and boots, and Hermione's trousers and shoes, her bra and panties, mixing with Luna's knee-high skirt, her stockings, and shoes, and her own bra and panties. Nearby was a bucket with a bottle of champagne inside it; the bottle was completely empty, sitting inside the bucket filled with water which had once been a number of ice cubes to keep the bottle cool.

Harry grinned as he looked around the hotel room, taking in the surroundings of the luxurious suite. He had lost count of the number of times he had mentally gloated over the Dursley's constant putdowns he would never amount to anything, and as he held onto his girlfriends he wondered how his fucked-up muggle family would feel if they knew he where he was.

He grimaced as he thought about the Dursleys, and he also thought back over the last year.

After he had managed to send Cedric back from the graveyard where Lord Voldemort was brought back in a ritual, Harry had decided he would let the Magical World believe whatever they wanted to believe in. He had decided he'd had enough of trying to make them see he wasn't an attention-seeking liar, and he had come up with a plan thanks to Luna's bombshell they could deal with the things Voldemort had used to make himself immortal.

Harry had come up with a plan, a very simple plan.

He would do nothing. He wouldn't say or do anything that would draw attention to himself, and he would keep his head down even if he was pressured, pushed and threatened by others into revealing the truth of what happened that night. It wasn't too difficult, he had long since given up on trying to make the magical world listen to anything he had to say. It had been a bitter pill for him to swallow, certainly, but it was the truth since everyone in Hogwarts proved everyone saw him as nothing more than a superhero, and someone who should fit into a specific mould.

When he had discovered that, he had been upset and disappointed. It was bad enough in the muggle world, he lived in a community where his relatives had sadistically trashed his name and reputation, but ironically he saw the similarities between the magical world and the people living in Little Whinging.

Both groups saw only what they wanted to see, and both only heard the things they wanted to hear, and Harry had learnt the hard way most people lived truly insular lives, and the saw the world in an insular manner.

Harry had, with Hermione and Luna's approval, although Hermione had been curious until he had laid it down for her nice and simple, decided to only implement the final stage of the plan when Voldemort came out into the open. Luna had told him it wouldn't take too long for Voldemort and the Death Eaters to get back onto their feet, and with a few attacks levelled against the muggles and against the magical world, the Dark Lord would look really attractive to potential allies.

Hermione had wanted to implement the final stage quickly, but Harry and Luna had talked her out of it and gave her a logical argument. For many people, Luna Lovegood was far from the most logical individual on Earth, but she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. In fact, she was smarter than many of the book smart kids in that house, she was able to see a few steps ahead and even a few steps behind.

Like Harry, Luna had seen how insular the wizarding world was and how they looked at people. It was even worse at Hogwarts where the students were sorted into houses, and if you entered a specific house, you would end up living in that mould the same way the residents of Little Whinging viewed everyone else, and if didn't act the right way, you were instantly a pariah. Luna knew how that felt only too well since she wasn't like the other Ravenclaws, however, her intelligence was ignored by everyone.

Persuading Hermione that they needed the wizarding world to know Voldemort was back took some time, annoyingly enough. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes in remembrance of the fight he and Luna had endured just to get her to see sense. Hermione had been angrier over how the magical world was dragging his name through the fucking mud, but she knew he didn't care. He had long since stopped caring what the magical world thought about him very quickly, and he didn't care how that took that.

In the end, Hermione had accepted the logic, and she had worked with him and Luna to try to keep Umbridge off of their backs. Together, the trio had come up with a few ways of keeping the toad faced bitch off of their backs. It wasn't difficult - the magical world was calling him a mad kid, but it would be hard to prove if they saw him acting polite and just taking in whatever Umbridge had to say with a blank face. Thank god for occlumency, half of those lessons were pure torture, and it made him want to poison the bitch without a care in the world, although he knew if it happened then he would be thrown into Azkaban, and Fudge would throw the key away.

Harry was roused from his thoughts when one of the girls started to shift in his arms, and he looked down and saw it was Hermione. The brunette witch yawned and she looked around sleepily. It never failed to amaze Harry with just how sexy the brunette was when she looked at him tiredly.

"Morning, Harry," she yawned.

"Morning, beautiful," Harry smiled lovingly. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby, thank you. How about you?"

"Great. I had a wonderful night in London with the two girls whom I love so much, and we've also defeated Lord Voldemort, and we carried out our plan to get away from Hogwarts, and out from Dumbledore's thumb for good," Harry smiled.

Sure, they all knew they could not stay in Britain, never mind London for long. Even with Voldemort and the Death Eaters now gone, it would take Dumbledore time to clear up the mess and find out about them, But with the ICW conference due to take place, Dumbledore would have no choice but to leave the country, and that was when Harry and his girls planned to leave, taking advantage of the confusion so they could slip away. In the meantime, the trio was merely enjoying their freedom.

"How many days do we have left before he goes to the ICW?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot him a look, knowing he probably knew already, although she guessed he was still trying to knit his brains back together after the amount they'd drunk the night before.

"Three days from now," she replied.

Harry nodded slowly in thought. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Have you thought about where we should go?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should travel to Europe by muggle means, lose them with our abilities somewhere in Spain, and travel to Italy and then spend a few weeks there, and then head out to America or Asia," Harry said slowly, watching Hermione for her reaction.

"Muggle means? You want to give the Order a few extra breadcrumbs to follow before losing them completely?" Hermione said.

"Yes. We might have lost them already, but in a few days they might pick us up again, or they might be deliberately trying to find us, so what better way of shaking them off?"

"Good point," Hermione mulled it over. "How does it feel to be free?"

"It's…starting to feel wonderful, although don't forget we've still got a long way to go yet. Do you have anywhere specific you'd like to visit?"

"Mm, Egypt, Kenya, and the Congo."

Harry looked down at Luna. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were asleep," he apologised.

"It's okay, I overheard what you guys were saying," Luna yawned as she lifted her head, and her silver eyes fixed on him while her dreamy demeanour was pushed aside in favour of an uncharacteristic solemnness. "I think we should go to Asia; Dumbledore's influence doesn't extend past Germany, so the further the better."

"Okay, Asia it is," Harry nodded, sending a look at Hermione to see if she was in agreement with the idea.

"Seems fair to me," Hermione said, not seeing anything wrong with it. "We just need to travel through Europe, create a small trail for the Order, and then vanish completely. But what about our parents?" she gestured between herself and Luna, knowing the subject was extremely touchy for Harry.

"Oh, that's easy," Harry answered while he did his level best to ignore the pain he felt at the subject of his parents coming up although he felt nothing but pity for Remus and Sirius. "They know we're going to be travelling, and we won't be own contact, but we can get in touch with them via mirrors. We can simply slip back and give them the communication mirrors with a note telling them what they are."

Hermione frowned. "Do you think we could do something so simple?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Luna remarked as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

Hermione bit her lip as well, although she was hoping her lover didn't blow up with her question. "Harry, have you heard from Sirius?"

Harry took a deep breath. "No. I haven't," he said.

"I'm sorry-."

"Don't be," Harry replied, his expression and his tone making it clear to Hermione he didn't want to really talk about this subject, but he shook his head and sighed. "That man let me down too many times to count. He never helped during the tournament, he was just content to sit back and live a life of luxury on the run. Even this last year he was useless."

Luna and Hermione shared a look, and Luna levelled a glare Hermione had no trouble recognising as annoyance since this was a delicate subject. But Harry smiled at them, however, both girls knew him well enough to know when he was hiding his pain.

"So, any idea what we're going to be doing today?" he asked them with a smile.

Luna smiled at him, although she was curious about what would happen should Sirius be stupid enough to contact his estranged godson, although they hoped it wouldn't happen. However, when Dumbledore found out either before or after the ICW conference since he could discover the truth at any point, it was likely the old wizard would double the Order's efforts to get into contact with Harry. Luna had always known there were wrackspurts around Dumbledore for a long time, and it didn't help there were so many questionable things going on in his career which made no sense.

But Luna knew Dumbledore was powerful politically, however, he was an old man and even powerful wizards did not last forever. Soon Dumbledore would be gone, but Luna wouldn't be sorry to hear of his passing since the old wizard had removed many of the classes her grandmother had told her stories about, deeming them dark although Luna guessed correctly he had removed them because he didn't like the thought of anyone more powerful than him being around, not to mention more knowledgeable.

Luna had often asked herself what would happen when Dumbledore died. There was no way you could outrun death. Not even with potions, rituals, philosophers stones, or by more extreme methods like Horcruxes which didn't make you immortal at all, but in fact tore your mind to bits and unhinged the brain. Sooner or later, death would come, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Dumbledore's deluded mind would likely make him try to avoid it, but it was unavoidable. But no-one ever said Dumbledore had sense. He had the worst thing any human possessed. Hubris. He believed he was smarter, more powerful, and wiser than others, but the problem was Luna knew Dumbledore had succeeded in ensuring few witches and wizards in Britain knew too much.

The blonde had told her lovers this before, Dumbledore's death would cause a vacuum in the magical world, and although many would like to deny otherwise, Dumbledore had touched every corner of the magical world thanks to his life as a teacher at Hogwarts, and because he had made sure few witches and wizards left fully educated, following questionable ideologies. It would take years, maybe centuries before the magical world got back on its feet, and everything Dumbledore had done was changed around.

Luna shrugged mentally. The thing was conflict was part of growth, she knew that she also knew there was little she and her lovers could do about it, although Harry was the one most likely to change things around, she knew he wouldn't because she knew no-one would listen to him for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter - I just own this story.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The Three Shadow Thieves.

Tucked neatly away in a shopping district in Glasgow were a number of shops arranged in an L shape, and all of the shops were jewellery shops. The business had ended hours ago, but for Harry, Hermione and Luna, the business was just starting as they began the first burglary of the night.

Harry smiled as he felt his girlfriends presences trailing behind him while he walked through the shadows to the first of the jewellery shops. Moving through the shadows was like walking through a dark tunnel while being aware of other places outside, but moving through the tunnel didn't give any hint of distance or time. With the Shadow-walk, you could pass from London to one of the French Polynesian islands without really being aware of anything.

The moment Harry found himself in the jewellery shop, he smiled as he took in everything in the cases. He knew the muggle police would be scratching their heads, especially since there was no sign of any forced entry or anything like that, but that was their problem not his, not Luna's and certainly not Hermione's.

Luna clapped her hands as she looked around. "Ooh, Hermione, you really know how to choose 'em," she cheered as she looked around, "and we've got a whole district to ourselves. Whoohoo!"

Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione, but both said nothing. They were more than aware of Luna's quirks, and to be honest, Harry was impressed himself since he hadn't really expected to come across a shopping district in Glasgow like this.

"It was nothing," Hermione waved off the praise while she got started with emptying some of the cases in front of her. She didn't really need to do anything, all she needed to do was close her eyes, concentrate on the Shadow Realm, and reach out and as long as there were shadows she could touch whatever she wished, so long as there were shadows nearby.

Hermione pulled her hand back and she grinned when she saw the collection of necklaces, rings, and watches in her hand before she shoved the lot in the bag she'd brought. Harry turned to his own case, taking a moment to study what was inside. He saw a collection of rings with diamonds or other gems inside them. He closed his eyes and reached out with both of his hands and he focused on the Shadow-Realm. Harry felt the familiar, soothing sensation of his body moving through the realm even if it was just his arms and not his entire body, and he smirked when his fingers brushed against the jewellery inside the case. He pulled his hands back when he grabbed a handful of what was inside, and he opened his eyes, shrugging to himself when he saw the jewellery that was still left inside.

It was always the way, really, but he wasn't worried as he reached out and took the jewellery that was left before he moved on.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were Shadow Walkers, a type of magician who had the means of accessing the Shadow Realm. No-one really knew what the Shadow Realm was, although everyone guessed it was a parallel pocket dimension since it existed side by side with ordinary space-time. But whatever it was, it was without a doubt the heart of the Shadow Walker's powers.

Not much was known about Shadow Walkers in general. Most of what Hermione and Harry had picked up from Luna was mostly conjecture before Luna, who had ancestry on her mother's side who had a few Shadow Walkers who had passed on the ability secretly to her, dropped in a few truths. Shadow Walkers had been labelled as dark; in the past, they had been identified as assassins, thieves, while some of them had been murderers who used their powers to kill and get clean away without being detected. The fact no-one except another Shadow Walker could actually catch them made it virtually impossible for the magical ability to be understood, so without that knowledge no-one could detect or stop a Shadow Walker.

While many people in the magical world - Albus Dumbledore being one of the most notable - would claim a Shadow Walker was dark, in truth Shadow Walkers were as diverse as many other witches and wizards with different abilities. Take parseltongue, for instance; in Britain, such an ability was seen and instantly categorised as a dark art because no-one knew what you were saying, but in countries like India, or in other parts of Asia, or in Australia, parseltongue was seen as a gift. There were many poisonous snakes, and it was possible to simply ask snakes not to bite anyone, or to ask them for venom for a potion, or something like that.

Many parselmouths were legendary healers, especially since they could use snake-based poisons to neutralise other poisons, but they had discovered and pioneered other methods of healing which muggle healing hadn't even dreamt of.

It was the same for Shadow Walkers. Many of them became thieves, mostly because they understood the benefits of simply moving through the shadows and going to where they wished without really leaving their starting point, and risk being spotted, but truthfully some Shadow Walkers didn't go that far; they learnt about their power, and they just shrugged their shoulders and said they had it, they would then use it whenever they felt they needed to.

Luna's side of the family who were Shadow Walkers were just as diverse in general, just like everyone in Hermione's family were different. Luna had read some of her mother journals which had been passed down to her about the history of those same Shadow Walkers; several of them had been burglars, some of them had been assassins, and some had simply been travellers who had travelled the world to expand their knowledge, and their horizons.

Luna was the one who discovered her powers first. She began using her Walking abilities to go to places where she didn't normally go. Harry was the second to discover his abilities, although it would be some time before he met either Hermione or Luna. He had been beaten by the Dursleys, and he had discovered his Walking ability quickly as a result. One minute he had been in his cupboard, licking his wounds literally, and then he found himself in a dark world, but he could see the inside of the Dursley house, but he could also see distant places from the Statue of Liberty in New York, Big Ben in London, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and the Sidney opera house, but when he took a step towards the Dursley side, he found himself near the fridge. He opened it, and he had stolen some food although he hadn't stolen too much in case the Dursleys punished him; he knew from experience any rooting through the fridge, and he would be punished swiftly.

After a little bit of practice, he had begun slipping out every night, only he had chosen other targets. Once he had slipped out of the cupboard he had been thrown in, he used his ability to steal food and water from his neighbours so the Dursleys couldn't pin it on him once he had discovered what he could do.

This went on for a while before Harry met Luna. The encounter unsurprisingly spooked the pair of them because neither of them had been expecting to run into anyone else, but Luna had only just managed to calm Harry down so he didn't lose it. Luna invited Harry back to her room at the Rookery, and there she recognised him. She was the one who introduced Harry to magic. Hell, she even took him to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and the Ministry itself, although no-one knew they were there of course.

Once Harry had accepted the existence of magic, Luna told him about his history; the loss of his parents, the war with Voldemort, everything. At the same time, she told him disturbing stories about Albus Dumbledore. Luna had become his first friend, and she had given him some brilliant advice and help with magic.

At the same time, Harry had taken Luna out on a burglary. He had started moving on from committing simple thefts of food from fridges, and he had begun moving on to money and jewellery, basically anything he could pinch. Luna had been excited, and together they had begun plundering places whenever they wished.

When Harry had been introduced to the magical world thanks to Hagrid, he had learnt enough acting skills to fake his astonishment. Still, he had been surprised Hagrid had kept him away from certain things in the alley, especially books. On Luna's advice, Harry had slipped back to Diagon Alley after Hagrid had originally taken him there. She had met him there and advised him on what products to buy. For instance, Harry had two trunks instead of just the ordinary thing Hagrid had bought him; the blonde girl suspected Dumbledore had purposefully ordered Hagrid to make sure he didn't buy specific books or artefacts which would make Harry more powerful.

The two had a great time sticking two fingers up at the old man. , and when Hermione Granger appeared, although she hadn't expected to find herself in the Shadow Realm at all. Hell, she didn't even expect to find two kids who were about her age more or less. Harry had met Hermione before they were due at Hogwarts, but when they had met on the express, they'd both needed to restrain the urge to hug each other.

Hermione had gone into the Shadow Realm with her eyes open, but when she met Harry and Luna, and after the girl had freaked out and needed a good few hours to be calmed down and be told the truth about the existence of magic. For Luna, Hermione was proof positive all the garbage the pureblood supremacists who claimed muggle-borns stole magic from pure-blooded witches and wizards was a total lie, especially since it was discovered she had magical ancestry herself, albeit distantly. Harry and Luna had quickly befriended her before they took her out on a heist. They were both sure the girl wouldn't tattle on them since she would have no way of proving it.

But Hermione had loved it although she had been hesitant about breaking the law.

At Hogwarts, his first year was annoying and yet entertaining. Yes, he'd made a few friends and enemies like a normal kid, although Harry felt some of his enemies took themselves a bit too seriously for his tastes. He had stolen the Philosopher's Stone, although he'd had fun claiming to Dumbledore it had been destroyed during that battle with Voldemort.

Second-year was more different. He, Hermione, and Luna had investigated the happenings at the school, but they hadn't really discovered much at first since there was so little to go on, and even with the abilities it was hard for them to get a decent picture. All they knew was students were being petrified and there was a House elf trying to injure him on the misguided thought he was protecting Harry. They discovered the diary thrown carelessly away in a toilet, and they had laughed off the thought of Hagrid being responsible for the Chamber opening up fifty years before.

Luna had pointed out, with her typical brand of logic, that Dumbledore had believed he wasn't guilty. While Hermione and Harry had both learnt to distrust the old wizard and knew Luna felt the same way although she preferred to look at people to see if they were worthy of her trust, they quickly realised she had a point. But then she had turned it over their heads by saying Dumbledore could have just kept Hagrid on to see if he was guilty, but they had quickly found out the truth.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione had kept the diary for a bit to see if they could learn anything else, only for it to be stolen from Hermione's dorm (they'd actually done a bad job of it, tearing the place to shreds in the process), but after that the trail had gone cold. Hermione had suggested they merely look around Hogwarts to find out if there was anything that could tell them what was happening. It had turned out to be a good idea, although it had taken three weeks for anything to turn up, anything that didn't involve the daily affairs of the students. They had witnessed an attack, but this time they saw the massive tail of something all three of them knew was a giant snake.

It gave them a great clue. They had discovered it was the back of a basilisk, although they were still mystified how it got around since Hermione had suspected the plumbing, Luna had pointed out there were runes which recycled waste and wastewater. But despite the mystery, the trio had immediately armed themselves with mirrors when they had discovered the victims had not directly looked the basilisk in the eye.

Harry had been suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin for a while after he had made the mistake of revealing his parseltongue abilities, and he'd only had Luna and Hermione truly on his side. Opinion quickly changed when Hermione, who was well known as being one of Harry's friends, was petrified.

Harry and Luna declared war, and they had joined the clues together and discovered the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance being in Moaning Myrtles' bathroom. The duo had gone there and they had quickly managed to stop Tom Riddle, a younger version of Voldemort, who was possessing Ginny Weasley. The basilisk itself, freed from Riddle's influence, turned out to be a gentle snake, who had not liked the control Riddle had over her. The three shadow thieves went down there periodically to check up on her, talk to her, or even to store their treasures. The snake, named Blinky for some reason passing understanding, felt privileged. She always got excited whenever they brought something, and she said she felt like a legendary dragon guarding a treasure. She was actually quite pleasant company once you got over the fact she could kill you with a look, and bite you.

In the summer before the third year, Harry had just packed his stuff up and walked out of Privet Drive when he learnt Marge Dursley was coming around; he didn't care what they thought, he was not going to endure a few weeks of the fat bitch's company. He had gone to Luna's, and then they were joined by Hermione. As Harry was hitting puberty, he only needed to take one look at the two girls, and he got excited. But Luna had grim news. She had been intrigued by the diary, and she'd taken it away from Dumbledore's office when Harry had told the old wizard what had happened so then Hogwarts wouldn't be closed, and she'd taken it to the Department of Mysteries where an unspeakable was a relative. When she came back she told them it was a soul piece belonging to Voldemort, a disgusting and disturbing piece of magic known as a Horcrux.

It was the Unspeakables who had removed the one from Harry's scar and determined they could use a simple ritual to purge the world of Voldemort once and for all. However, Harry had given it some thought and told them to remove the one in his scar, but they were given the go-ahead to study it but to leave it alone until Voldemort showed signs of coming back. Hermione and Luna and the Unspeakables hadn't liked it, but they agreed with the logic when he pointed out there was no sign of Voldemort yet, and besides Harry was hoping to know more about the Horcruxes so then if there was a weakness in Voldemort, they could utilise it, but time was not on their side.

With the escape of Sirius Black, their third year was like being in a prison. The school was besieged by Dementors and while Harry understood their logic once he had learnt from Xeno about the story of Sirius Black, he was annoyed the teachers were treating him like a child. In the end when they'd discovered the truth when they had tracked Sirius down to the Shrieking Shack one night when they had followed a massive dog which had snagged a number of newspapers, Harry had wondered why Sirius hadn't tried to escape much sooner if it had been so easy for him beforehand, and he realised Sirius, despite his words, would always put Pettigrew first. It had been hard to persuade Sirius to leave, but he didn't until he managed to get hold of Pettigrew, but the teachers had disturbed him so he was forced to flee. The rat known as Scabbers, who was, in fact, Pettigrew also fled.

Harry's pragmatic views didn't change at all with the next year when the Tri-wizard tournament occurred, although their summer had started so well when he had lost his virginity to the pair of them. Harry and his girlfriends weren't surprised in the slightest when his name was drawn out of the Goblet, but they had supported him, although Hermione was furious with the way she had been put in the bottom of the lake in the second task as Viktor Krum's hostage following the Yule Ball. Luna was Harry's hostage, much to his own anger.

When Voldemort had returned, Harry had lashed out against the Dark Lord using the most devastating spells in his repertoire which surprised the older Riddle, making it clear the idiot believed the stories of him not having a vicious bone in his body.

Harry had told the magical world of course, but there was no proof, and while he didn't like it Harry had accepted it. He and his girlfriends had formed a plan of simply waiting for Voldemort to appear to embarrass Fudge. Harry could understand the logic of Fudge not believing him since he hadn't had the proof to back up his claims of Voldemort's return, but he had not expected the Minister to go so far as to start up a smear campaign, and he couldn't help but ask himself if Malfoy senior was behind it, given it was an open secret Lucius Malfoy controlled Fudge from behind the scenes with bribes.

It wouldn't be impossible, but Harry thought it was kind of petty, Malfoy was too slick and cunning for something like that.

Hermione and Luna had been dragged to Grimmauld Place and were forced under a communications information embargo from Dumbledore who had decided in his infinite wisdom Harry didn't need to be burdened by what was happening, although they effortlessly sidestepped that. Understandably when Harry had gone to Grimmauld for the first time, he knew more than the Order would have allowed, so he knew about the guards in the Department of Mysteries.

It had been painful being in Grimmauld since Harry had to deal with the Weasleys. As a rule, he never really had anything to do with the family since Luna had shown him a typical Weasley evening where Molly told her youngest children they were going to have the Potter fortune when he'd been seduced by Ginny. Another issue had been the Order themselves, and their general attitude on a whole. These people were supposed to be fighting the dark, yet it didn't look like they were really doing anything on the run-up. Sirius was also a disappointment since he had told Harry the year before he was after more fame, and hadn't bothered to help. It was just another point on the graph of reasons for him not to trust the older man, but the group had prepared for the ritual while preparing for the year. They planned to just keep their heads down and let everyone make up their own minds.

It also didn't help the Ministry had sent a problem in the shape of Dolores Umbridge, the Undersecretary or something like that, as the new Defence teacher. Harry had done his best to be indifferent towards the woman, and he had not risen to her petty and stupid remarks, and she couldn't put him in detention as he had not broken any of the rules.

They couldn't stop Arthur Weasley from being attacked, nor could they foresee Voldemort's attempt to raid the Department of Mysteries, but when Voldemort had shown himself, it had been easy to activate the ritual. With the Death Eaters soon to be dead, Harry had no doubt they would look everywhere for Voldemort's remains, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care about the chaos he and his lovers were causing, all he wanted was to be left alone with his girlfriends and plunder as much as they could.

"We're done with this one, Harry," Luna snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned around and saw the jewellery shop was done.

"A few more to do, then we can go," Harry said, and they nodded before they slipped into the Shadow Realm to the next shop.


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Shadow Thieves.

"Oh, wow, Harry!" Hermione said, squealing like a fangirl when Harry dragged a beautiful diamond choker around her throat which matched the one he had found for Luna, "you sure know how to spoil a girl."

Harry chuckled as he secured it around Hermione's delicate and dainty neck, and he leaned in and kissed the girl beneath her ear; her sensitive spot. "I should hope so. After all, not every guy has two gorgeous, sexy, and naughty witches to love."

Hermione laughed while she went weak at the knees. A part of her was fighting the urge, truly fighting the urge to drag Harry to a corner of the ship and give him a blowjob; yeah, she might have found the idea of performing fellatio on anyone to be demeaning or disgusting, but Harry never forced her to do anything like that, and besides when she had seen Luna perform it on Harry without looking like she had demeaned herself, she had tried it herself and found Harry wasn't the type of man to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "You are a flatterer Harry, and thanks."

Harry smiled while he grabbed a few more handfuls of the jewellery in the last shop in the Glasgow jewellery shop district. They had already broken into a plundered the others. And they were just finishing up with this shop.

Hermione watched him go with a smile. She loved this about her lover and boyfriend and hopefully future husband, whom she would share with Luna, her second-best friend. Harry was so generous and he loved giving her and Luna gifts, which they both loved although truthfully she wasn't sure if she really needed them since she had Harry's love, and that was sometimes more than enough.

"I think we're almost finished," Luna remarked, "aww! I wanted more."

Hermione smiled fondly at Luna's almost childlike whine. "Don't forget we can go to other places, Luna."

Luna smiled at the thought of going to other places where they could commit burglaries.

"I know. Oooh, I can't wait to go swimming in the loot!"

Hermione groaned. "Luna, you can't go swimming in jewellery. You're not Scrooge McDuck."

"Oh come on, Hermione. We've got magic, a few cushioning charms, and you could swim in hydrochloric acid. It's actually quite soothing," Luna smiled, shivering in anticipation at the thought of swimming in hydrochloric acid.

Hermione shared a look with Harry, really worried about Luna now. Harry had his eyes closed. "No, Luna, no swimming in hydrochloric acid. Stick to jewellery; at least you won't burn to death because of chemical burns."

"Oh, pooh, you're no fun!" Luna pouted.

"No, but I don't want my girlfriends to die," Harry said. Like most people, he wasn't entirely sure when Luna was exaggerating or if she was just making stuff up to annoy or confuse people for the hell of it.

When they returned to the hotel room, the three burglars dumped their proceeds for the night and they got ready for bed. Harry had just come out of the bathroom when he slowed down when he caught sight of Hermione and Luna chatting with one another, giggling.

"Er, something to be worried about?" Harry asked cautiously as he came in.

To his surprise and excitement the girls stood up together and walked to him. "Oh no, nothing to be worried about," Hermione said.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're just going to make our bodies catch your eye so then you can impregnate the pair of us with your little babies and create a legion of mini Potters to plunder the world with," Luna said.

"Luna!" Hermione chided while Harry's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the bluntness of his girlfriend's reply.

"What? It's true. I mean, I didn't get it wrong did I? We are all together, and he is going to be our husband, right?" Luna looked at her in confusion.

"Well, yes," Hermione floundered, looking to Harry for help; as much as he sympathised with her since Luna came out with some amazingly bizarre things, but none of it was a lie.

Harry did plan on marrying Luna and Hermione and he did plan on having children with, but he had never expected Luna on saying anything like that even though he wasn't sure what was going to happen when they had children. "Why don't we wait until we're married? Let's spend some time building up our wealth so then our children have time to learn how to be thieves themselves?"

He agreed with what Luna had just said about having children who were thieves. He had no desire for any child he had to go through the type of childhood he'd endured, and he was actually thinking of asking either girl if they knew of a means of writing it into the genetics of their offspring to be thieves in order to survive if they had no other choice although they could do it for leisure as well.

Luna smiled at him with that same enigmatic smile she usually always wore on her lovely face. She dragged Hermione to the bathroom, causing the brunette haired witch to let out a squeal of surprise. Harry watched them go into the bathroom, although one of them closed the door as soon as they were promptly inside. He rolled his eyes and he got into bed and yawned, wondering what it was his lovers had in mind. At the same time, he had to admit he was excited; both of the girls were different, and yet they shared several things in common, they were both creative when it came to the bedroom, and although Hermione had started out so rigid and incapable of improvisation she had changed drastically over the years. The door opened ten minutes later, and the two girls came out, walking seductively, both of them completely naked.

Harry gaped at the two beautifies in front of him while he felt himself becoming hard just at the sight of them both. It never failed to amaze him just how much these two girls had changed and grown over the years since they had first met as children. Both of them had matured in amazing ways. Luna with her long legs and almost voluptuous figure, Hermione with her bubble butt and her nice chest. The two girls walked towards him on the bed while his eyes traced their shiny bodies, and he almost jumped when they both got on the bed and crawled towards him. They both took his penis into their mouths although they both knew each other well enough to share.

Harry groaned as pleasure shot through his dick and travelled up his body. He loved it when his girls did this to him. Hell, he loved it when they had sex full stop.

To his horror, the two girls stopped. He was enjoying that!

Hermione and Luna pulled back, smiling at him while they both rubbed his penis; the sensations of the two girls stroking his penis did amazing things to him, and they smiled wickedly when they sensed what they were doing, the effect they were having on him.

"You liking that, Harry?" Luna's soft voice sent exciting tremors up his spine although she was positive it had more to do with what the girls were doing to him.

"Hell yes!" Harry gasped.

"You're liking us sucking and stroking your cock, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Definitely!" Harry gasped with a wheeze of pleasure.

Luna and Hermione shared a look.

Hermione pouted. "Oh, fine!"

Luna let go of Harry's penis and clapped her hands. "Yes!"

With that, she clambered onto Harry's body and lowered herself onto Harry's erect cock. The blonde witch moaned as the hard penis went up her vagina and she closed her eyes for a moment as the pleasurable sensations of having something long and thick up her pussy went through her nervous system. When she had adjusted to having Harry's cock in her pussy, Luna opened her eyes and smiled and she began slowly bouncing up and down on his penis.

Harry gripped her hips and thrust harder into his lover's body. He grinned with delight as he watched Luna's breasts bounce and jiggle from side to side as they had sex.

"Oh, Harry," Luna gasped as the pleasure shot through her body. She had always loved having Harry inside of her, and she wanted nobody else inside her. Never. Harry grinned and he rolled Luna onto her back, spreading her long legs out even further, thrusting in and out, and making the blondes hair fly outwards with each thrust.

"Oooh, oooh, oh, yes, yessss, Harry!" Luna shouted as her eyes fluttered opened and closed while Harry fucked her.

Meanwhile, Hermione was masturbating. In the past, she would have considered this to be dirty, but she no longer cared since what she was seeing was making her really really horny.

"Knock us up, Harry!" Hermione heard Luna scream, but the brunette was too busy fucking herself to properly listen to what was being said, or screamed, as the case may have been. "Knock us up! Impregnate us until we're both heavy with your babies."

A part of Hermione was actually quite glad they had placed silencing wards on the hotel room, and they'd shown some sense and activated them when they first came in. If they hadn't then they would have needed to deal with the hotel staff demanding they leave for disturbing the peace and for causing too much noise. But another part of the brunette wanted to become pregnant, much like Luna did; but she knew Harry wouldn't do that yet until they were both well established somewhere and they were married.

She wanted to become pregnant. The sight of herself with a swollen belly, pregnant with Harry's child, or even Luna's dreamy smile as she ran her own hand down her own pregnant belly was a truly lovely and arousing sight in her mind.

She wanted to carry Harry's babies, just like Luna did. She wanted them all to be a family, although in essence they were already. They lived together, they ate together, they even bathed together, and they had sex together, and they even stole together. But it wasn't the same. She wanted sons and daughters. She wanted to feel them weighing her down, her belly swollen with Harry's babies. She wanted to marry him, and she wanted to look at Luna when she too was pregnant.

She squinted through dazed and pleasured eyes and saw that Harry and Luna were kissing and biting each other. They were like a pair of horny, sweating animals, constantly fucking each other. They were kissing each other now, Luna's hands were weaving throughout Harry's messy hair and were making it even worse than it had been before.

Meanwhile, Harry was fighting back his own intention to not knock or impregnate Luna as the blonde had frequently begged him to do. It was so tempting to fuck her and makes her pregnant.

But he couldn't do it.

He didn't particularly care if the girls carried babies while sharing his surname or not since they were already a family anyway, but he wanted them to be married so then they'd be better protected. Harry had encountered a lot of rubbish in the magical world since he had arrived in Hogwarts, and when he had learnt via the goblins that there were marriage contracts hanging over his head, including one with Ginny Weasley, Harry had gone out of his way to get rid of them and make sure they didn't hang over his head or Luna or Hermione's.

He knew if he fucked the two girls, and put babies in them before their marriage, the people who'd arranged or petitioned for a marriage contract (just the thought of someone contracting someone else for their child in marriage made him sick; it was typical of the magical world to sell their children as if they were products to be bartered with as if they were commodities) would have the grounds to take him away from Luna and Hermione, and he couldn't have that.

Luna and Hermione both didn't think the marriage contracts were anything to really concern themselves about, but Harry did worry about them for several good reasons because he had no idea if someone might find a loophole.

"H-Harry," Luna panted, "I'm going to cum!"

"So am I, Luna," Harry gasped as he sped up and slowed down to draw their climaxes out.

Luna screamed while Harry shouted as they came.

Harry lay on top of Luna in exhaustion while he tried hard not to fall on top of her and crush her to death. "That was amazing, Harry," Luna cooed.

"More to come, my darling moon," Harry stroked her cheek before he glanced at Hermione who was still masturbating. Luna groaned as she felt Harry grow hard in her again, and she followed his gaze before a dreamy smile crossed her face. "Go on, Harry, fuck her."

Harry pulled out of Luna, making the blonde witch groan at the loss. Hermione didn't even notice as her lover approached her until he pushed her legs apart and pushed his penis into her pussy. She groaned in surprise as Harry started to thrust in and out of her pussy, increasing her pleasure with how he was massaging her breasts.

"Oooh, Harry," Hermione moaned.

Harry grinned as he continued to fuck Hermione. He latched onto her neck and started suckling on it, and making the brunette witch moan anymore as they continued to fuck each other. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life.

"Fuck me, Harry," she yelled when he continued to thrust in and out of her at a nice pace, speeding up and then slowly to draw out their mutual pleasure.

"Gladly," Harry replied, going faster and really making Hermione pant and moan. When they both came Harry slowly got off of Hermione, making sure he didn't crush her under his weight.

Once Harry was finished fucking Hermione, Luna came over and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. Hermione kissed the blonde witch back passionately, making Luna embrace her.

Harry grinned as he got hard, and he went behind and mounted Luna from behind before he drove himself into her doggy style. Luna's eyes popped open at the intrusion, but she groaned into Hermione's mouth as Harry started to thrust in and out of her, going in and out quite fast. Hermione grinned into Luna's mouth when she saw what was going on, and she played with Luna's nipples as payback for what she had said earlier. Every time Luna tried to break away to pant and shout encouragement at Harry, Hermione would simply drag her away and continue touching her and kissing her at the same time. This torture went by long enough until Luna managed to break free and scream, "FUCK ME!"

"God, what a mouth you've got, my blonde moon," Harry mocked.

Luna sent him a look over her shoulder, a hot look as he continued to fuck Luna's lovely bum.

When they both came, Harry led them both to the bed and they cuddled in the bed.

"Harry," Luna whispered.

"Mm, yeah?"

"We need to talk about marriage."


	4. Chapter 4

And that's it - the final chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The Three Shadow Thieves.

"What about marriage?" Harry asked wondering where the girls were going to go with this. They had already worked out they were going to have a three-way marriage, and they seemed okay with their current arrangement although Harry had to guess they planned to tell him they wanted to get married much earlier.

Hermione shared a look with Luna before they turned to him. Hermione seemed to have been elected out of the pair of them although Harry still had no idea how Luna was able to persuade the brunette girl, it was very eerie since Hermione was a stubborn girl who had somehow met her match in Luna, who was otherwise seen as ditzy by some, but Harry knew she was a lot more complex than that.

"Harry, we were wondering if we could get married now?" Hermione's question brought Harry out of his thoughts, but the question did not take him completely by surprise.

Harry wanted to get married to the two girls he had been friends and lovers with for a long time. They had been together for a long time, and they had committed so many thefts together he couldn't imagine a life without any of them. Harry was about to say to them they couldn't just yet because at this point he wanted Dumbledore to keep floundering, and he didn't want to give the old wizard who had a god complex which would put the last individual who had the same attitude to life to shame.

But he didn't.

"Where do you want to get married?"

The two girls stared at each other. They had expected Harry to fight it off, but here he was doing the opposite. A smile crept over Luna's face, a big dreamy smile while Hermione looked surprised, but she quickly brightened up.

"Really, you're going to let us get married soon?"

"Yeah, I've grown tired of spending all of this time saying we will get married, again and again. Having sex, not having kids yet," Harry replied, looking between the two beautiful girls in his bed. "I've had enough. I've had enough of constantly saying we need more time, and we need to put more time and distance between ourselves and Dumbledore."

"Harry, we can't let Dumbledore hang over our heads like the Sword of Damocles for the rest of our lives," Luna said uncharacteristically while Hermione was far from surprised about the use of something classical coming from Luna's mouth; unlike many of the magical world, Luna was more than capable of learning things most magical people were ignorant of.

"I know," Harry replied while he tried to make up his mind, and something jumped into his mind. "Could we get married in a different country, after we gain a mastery?"

Luna frowned, but it was a thoughtful frown and not an angry one while she thought through the question. "Yes, we can," she said, "we've already gotten our NEWTs, so we're seen as qualified witches and one wizard, but if we had a mastery or two, we can get married and there would be nothing Dumbledore could do about it."

"But won't it take forever to get a mastery?" Hermione asked.

"Not if we choose a subject we know very well, and we've gotten a lot of training in it," Luna pointed out. "Something straightforward; you could do anything Hermione given your brains, and you Harry could even study for something like Quidditch."

Harry snorted. He had never been a fan of the game; yeah, he loved flying, but he would prefer being with his lovers or flying solo, than sitting on a broomstick going after that stupid snitch.

"Okay, so how about we travel to a different magical country and set it up for it to happen in another?" Harry asked.

"How long would that take?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Not if we use our Shadow abilities," Luna clapped excitedly as she caught on with what Harry was saying. "We can pay our bill here tomorrow and travel to a random magical country, arrange the paperwork and take our mastery tests somewhere else; with how the mastery system works it will be child's play to get our applications through in one country and get them done somewhere else."

"Is it? I mean, in the muggle world, it's sometimes impossible for that type of cooperation," Hermione commented.

"Ah, but you're forgetting the wizarding world's divisions have never truly existed like they do in the muggle world. Many of the magical communities out there were able to develop and reach out to their counterparts in other countries while muggles were still finding problems to communicate without sending messengers out on horses," Luna pointed out. "In any case, they had the time to work out their differences, especially with muggle fears over magic. Yeah, there have been a few disagreements, but they've never gotten as out of control with us as they have with muggles."

Harry could see Hermione was shaken by that. The brunette haired witch had gone into the magical world fully expecting the wizarding world to have some resemblance to the muggle world, which she held as the epitome of achievement.

Luna had proven her wrong.

She had taken Hermione and Harry to a part of magical China who was experimenting with space flight. They had learnt that a group of witches and wizards from various countries had come together to research their greatest achievement ever. What so many other people failed to realise since it wasn't exactly well known, witches and wizards had been able to travel through space for a long time, but the records over the years had become lost over the centuries. Some of the stories of magical space travel had existed even during the time of Merlin himself, but magical research in the matter was actually quite scarce. Over the years the stories had become legends and known to very few.

But they had found some records when a magical archaeology team discovered the ruins of an ancient magical city which had decayed thousands of years before the first muggle aeroplane even took off. Hermione had been amazed wizards had developed space technology ahead of the muggles, and it had really changed her mind about certain things, like her beliefs muggles were better because of their advances. Luna had certainly opened Harry's eyes as well, he had never imagined magic to be capable of such things, although this was the same society who had developed time travel centuries before HG Wells had even written his stories, or had developed mirrors before television and the telephone.

At the same time, they had learnt the magical world, because of its speedier connections and communication abilities had managed to find ways of solving their problems which didn't involve causing death and destruction. Yes, there were disagreements but it wasn't as bad for wizards all the time like it was for muggles.

Yes, some magical countries had wars with each other, but other than that they'd had a truly united world order which muggles had never truly had.

"Okay, we'd better start packing up now; we're going to leave tomorrow and then we're going to head out into Europe," Harry said.

Luna waved her wand and instantly several of their possessions including some of the things they'd stolen were placed in bags which wouldn't be a problem to shrink down and easy smuggle out of the country.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she cuddled into Harry and Luna.

XXX

Three years later.

Luna smiled dreamily as she held onto her son and her little niece while she sat in the big armchair of their sitting room. She had her top off, exposing her delicate frame and her big boobs. Both babies were suckling on her nipples and drawing milk out of them.

"Ooh, you two have so inherited your daddy's nipple sucking ability," she cooed over them lovingly, kissing them both.

Her son, Michael James Potter had inherited her silver eyes, although she had no idea if he would eventually develop her dreamy expression in later life, and she giggled as she thought of a dreamy looking copy of Harry with her eyes in his face.

In contrast, her niece, Hermione's daughter Anastasia Emma Potter was already a carbon copy of her mother, if Emma Granger's word was anything to go by, and she guessed the woman was right, although she had Harry's green eyes instead of Hermione's brown. Luna didn't care since she thought the different eye colour made Anastasia look beautiful. It made little difference to Harry or Hermione, they had two beautiful children at the moment, and they were healthy and well cared for.

Luna checked the time and glanced down at her babies although technically one of them wasn't her daughter, that was semantics more than anything else. "I wonder where your daddy and mummy is," she cooed again gently, kissing both babies.

Luna and Hermione had a deal where they'd take it in turns to look after the babies while the other sister-wife went with Harry on one of their heists. Hermione had been taken by surprise when they'd done it the first time, and she and Harry had caught sight of Luna breastfeeding not only Michael but Anastasia as well. Harry had just found it hot. It had taken a while for Hermione to get over her surprise, but when she had, she had begun doing the same for Michael.

Luna sat in thought as she nursed the two babies. After leaving Britain, they'd quickly gotten their masteries. Harry had gotten two in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes, which was guaranteed to surprise Dumbledore more than the NEWT score since the old wizard had gone out of his way to ensure Harry didn't learn the subject as an elective. No, Harry had done it more out of spite than anything else.

Hermione, unsurprisingly, had gotten four masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, but Luna had gotten five in Magizoology, Runes, Charms, Arithmancy, Astrology. Once they'd gotten the masteries and were recognised as adults, the trio hadn't had any trouble getting married with only their families as witnesses although Harry had refused the Dursleys coming and ruining the experience.

Once they had gotten married and they returned from their honeymoon in the Caribbean, a holiday Luna treasured to this day because of the rich culture and magical history which had even enlightened and fascinated Harry and Hermione, both women had announced they were pregnant with their first children, and Michael and Anastasia's brothers and sisters. Luna had given birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she named Miranda after Prospero's daughter depicted in Shakespeare which really pleased her, given much she and Hermione were passionate fans of the bard, whereas Hermione had given birth to a boy, Vincent. Both children were now three years old, and they were sleeping peacefully after Luna had let them run out of energy for an hour while Harry and Hermione were gone, although it helped Luna had put a sleeping charm on them to help them get some rest. Both had shown they had shadow magic as well, and it would be some time before Harry even allowed them to come with them on heists.

Harry had a rule for the kids who had the same shadow magic skills their parents did; they were not allowed to come with them unless they were old enough to make up their own minds, although Harry had plans to take the elder kids in a year or so once their parents had finished teaching them about the limits of their powers.

Luna and Hermione both knew Harry was trying to give them the chance to decide for themselves if they even wanted to be thieves, but personally, Luna saw nothing wrong with their children becoming a family of thieves.

She burped the two children, just as Hermione and Harry arrived in the same darkened corner of their home in Australia which they used as a base of operations.

"Oh, Luna," Hermione mock chided the blonde, holding up a hand to cover her eyes although the smirk belied the mock harshness of her words. "Cover up your boobs."

Luna pouted. "But the babies love them," she said. She brightened up and grinned at them. "Anyway, how was the heist?"

Harry and Hermione had robbed a diamond exchange somewhere, she didn't know where although Harry had told Hermione it was a surprise.

"Amazing," Hermione gushed, walking over and giving Luna an affection kiss. "Harry took me to Antwerp, and we practically emptied the place."

"I'm thinking of robbing Hatton Garden next," Harry remarked.

Luna chuckled while Hermione shook her head at Harry's planning skills.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't help but get hard at the sight of his wife topless while holding onto Michael and Anastasia. "Let's get to bed," Harry smiled lovingly at his wives.

Hermione and Luna grinned at each other, knowing what was going to happen. Harry always got horny whenever he saw them topless feeding their babies, and in any case, Anastasia and Michael had been conceived after a night of endless sex after he had seen Hermione nurse Miranda and Vincent.

After putting the babies to sleep themselves, Harry took Luna and Hermione to bed.

XXX

Five years later.

"Okay, Miranda," Luna smiled at her daughter, who was emptying a personal safe into a bag, "I think we've emptied these ones. Are there many more to go?"

"Yes, mummy," Miranda smiled the same quirky, dreamy smile at her mother. "There are about five more down there."

"Vincent," they both heard Harry say, "you'd better get these bags back to the house."

"Right, dad," Vincent replied, and they were both unsurprised to see him vanish.

Luna smiled as she imagined Hermione's reaction when their boy returned with the full bags. Her sister-wife was busy with their younger kids, but at the rate, they were going Harry was going to have a legion of mini-Potters who were readying themselves to steal from anywhere they wanted.

She had never imagined when she had first discovered her shadow magic that she would eventually become the wife of Harry Potter and she would share that role with Hermione Granger. She had never imagined she would carry his children and be one of the mothers of Harry Potters babies, something her neighbour and old friend Ginny Weasley had wanted although Luna guessed some of the redheads' ideas were different since Ginny's mother had planned to plunder the Potter fortune and take everything from him. It also made her wonder if Molly even understood the dangers of committing line-theft and being discovered, but since no marriage had taken place, there was no harm done.

It was so ironic, really; Ginny had planned every single detail of the wedding, but she had not realised that Harry might not be interested. Luna had no idea what Ginny was doing now, but she hoped her old friend had moved on from her old crush, although she doubted it considering the things Molly had poured into her brain.

Luna ran a hand over her still flat belly. She and Hermione were pregnant once more, and while they were a long way away from being like the Weasleys, their family was far different; where Arthur and Molly allowed their progeny to act wild, Luna and her sister wife and their husband treated their children differently. She had no way of knowing if their newest children would become thieves as well, but if they did then great. A big family of thieves although neither she, Hermione, or Harry forced them into the life of crime. But only time would tell what their new children would do.


End file.
